LOS COLORES DEL AMOR: AMARILLO  ROJO
by aniyasha
Summary: Una Historia de amor, en donde el final todo los conocemos, pero sus inicios muchos nos preguntamos como sucedio. Kushina y Minato estaban destinados a vivir un amor como ninguno, un amor de leyenda.mi version de como pudo haber sucedido su amor.
1. Chapter 1

_**NI HAO!.- yo aquí reportándome con esta nueva historia, para del reto que Bella scullw realizo.**_

_**Comunidad Irresistible Naranja.**_

_**Forum: Irresistible Naranja.**_

_**Pareja: Minato y Kushina**_

_**Ola: Amarillo+Rojo= Irresistible Naranja.**_

_**Reto del fórum: una pareja de Leyenda.**_

_**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, yo solo sueño con ellos.**_

_**Los Colores del Amor: Amarillo + Rojo.**_

_**Puedes vivir toda una larga vida, pero lo que importa no son los años que vivas, si no como vives los años.**_

_**Apreciar y disfrutar cada momento, poder llegar a sentir Amistad, Amor, Felicidad.**_

Ellos dos, no tuvieron la oportunidad de seguir viviendo, creyeron que tendrían tiempo para disfrutar esa nueva etapa de la vida, el ser padres, cumplir su sueño, criar a su pequeño hijo juntos, como una gran familia que serian, pero no pudieron. Y ahora que les quedaba pequeños soplos de vida, deseaban que él, fuera feliz, y que pudiera también apreciar, lo que ellos en su tiempo vivieron.

—NARUTO TE AMAMOS—fueron las últimas palabras de ambos padres antes de morir.

_**Es cierto, eso de que recuerdas tu vida antes de dejarla, porque a ellos les paso.**_

—-Vivimos bien Minato.

-—Así es Kushina, nuestro hijo será el encargado de iluminar la voluntad de fuego a partir de este momento.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Capitulo 1.- Persiguiendo un sueño.**

La guerra se había llevado a su familia, pensaba una pequeña pelirroja que esperaba afuera de un salón de clases, ella junto con otros niños se refugiaron en la aldea de Konoha, porque de donde pertenecía había sido destruida, serró los puños, no lloraría, no lo aria, ella ya había llorado demasiado y era una digna Uzumaki, su familia se avergonzaría si supieran cuanto había llorado, aun recordaba las palabras de su padre antes de que partiera a la guerra. "se fuerte Kushina, persigue un sueño y lucha por alcanzarlo, no te rindas por nada".

Ella se lo prometió y lo cumpliría. Sería la Ninja más fuerte de toda Konoha.

El maestro abrió la puerta y le hiso una seña para entrar, ella recompuso su cara, adorno su rostro con una sonrisa y fingió seguridad. Y se adentro a su salón de clases en la academia ninja, donde ella sería la mejor.

Pero la pequeña kushina, no sabía la realidad, del porque su destino estaba en konoha, en donde encontraría la fortaleza para enfrentarse a esa soledad y descubriría el poder del amor.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Minato Namikaze, un niño con una inteligencia sorprendente y muy bueno en técnicas de control de chacra, miraba sorprendido a la nueva niña. El era conocido como un prodigio, y cuando se fijo en ella, el corazón latió, y a su mente le llego una plática que sostuvo con sus padres antes días antes de que ellos fallecieran en la guerra.

Flash back

—-Sabes Minato.- — decía su madre del joven llamando la atención de este.- — algún día te casaras, tendrás tu propia familia. Conocerás tu propio hilo rojo .- — ella le enseño un pequeño carrete de hilo. —- este me lo dio tu padre, cuando éramos pequeños y yo no entendí por que, años después me lo explico, yo siempre lo considere un inmaduro.

—-Pero tu madre se dio ante el encanto de los Namikaze , hijo.- — dijo su padre de pronto entrando a la habitación del rubio y sentándose a lado de su esposa en la cama del pequeño. —- ella se hiso del rogar, pero nosotros somos irresistibles, así que no te rindas, cuando la chica que te gusta te evada, lucha por ella. Porque al final sedera.

—-A mi no me gustan las niñas.- — dijo firmemente el rubio mirando a sus padres. —- ellas siempre andan persiguiéndome, lo que menos quiero es tener a una de ellas, pegada a mi siempre.

Las risas de ambos se escucho en la habitación.

—-Es porque eres muy guapo, y me imagino que cuando seas grande, lo serás aun mas.- — decía su madre peñizcandole una mejilla.

—-Ya te lo dije, tienes el encanto Namikaze. —- su padre tomo la palabra.- — ella te amara por lo que eres , no por cómo te veas. Cuando la veas, la reconocerás, siempre ha sido así, es casi una tradición familiar.

—-A lo que queremos llegar.- — su madre cambio su mirada a una seria.- — es que no siempre estaremos contigo, tu, formaras parte algún día de tu propia familia, y nunca estarás solo, nosotros siempre te acompañaremos.

Fin del flash back

Después de eso, vino la muerte de sus padres, y él, se hizo la promesa de ser el ninja más fuerte de konoha, para evitar que más gente muriera, pero cuando vio el cabello rojo de ella, recordó a su familia y sonrió internamente, una paz lo inundo. Algún día el tendría una hermosa familia como lo fueron sus padres.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

—-Muy bien. —- dijo el sensei.- — el día de hoy, hablaremos de nuestras metas, que queremos alcanzar en la academia.

Los alumnos fueron parándose de su lugar y comentaban los sueños.

Cuando llego el turno de la pelirroja, ella quería causar una buena impresión a sus compañeros y demostró su carácter, alegre y explosivo.

—-¡yo voy a ser la primera mujer kokage! .-

Sus compañeros no estaban muy a gusto de que la niña nueva llamara así la atención, lo consideraban fuera de lugar.

Minato se contagio de las energías de ella, se levanto y con una mano en puño cerca del corazón, el dio a conocer su sueño.

—-yo quiero que todos en la aldea me reconozcan y me convierta en un gran Hokage.

Las risas tontas por parte de las niñas se escucharon, todos pudieron a preciar la sonrisa de alegría por parte del rubio, hasta el momento no habían visto de cerca, esa forma de ser de él.

Algo impulsivo, dinámico, como si de repente tuviera ganas de saltar.

Kushina miro al niño rubio, era un afeminado y debilucho, dudaba que alguien como el , llegara hacer Hokage.

Llego el turno de uno de los niños considerados como genios.

—No tengo ningún sueño, por que se que seré el mejor jefe que el clan Uchiha haya tenido.- — dijo un niño serio de ojos negros sentándose de nuevo.

Luego le toco el turno a otro genio.

Unos ojos a perlados fríos miraron a todo el salón.

—-Yo, hare que mi clan sea reconocido como el mejor. —- Hiashi Hyuuga dio su respuesta sentado desde su lugar, el no tendría por qué estar ahí.

Kushina pensó que esos dos , tenían algo en común, eran unos engreídos, que no creían en la existencia de gente mejor que ellos.

Al finalizar la clase, cuando todos partían, kushina escuchaba los comentarios alrededor de ella.

_Un tomate_, fueron las palabras dichas por el Uchiha presumido. Que el solo repetía lo que estaba escuchando, pero cuando sus miradas se entre lazaron, ella supo, que ese niño seria un dolor de muelas. Se acerco a él sin ningún miedo.

—-¿Tienes algo que decirme?-.- pregunto la pelirroja.

Fugaku simplemente la miro como a un insecto.

—-solo concuerdo con mis compañeros, te pareces a un tomate.

Ella agrando los ojos y trato de tranquilizarse.

Hiashi Hyuuga, a quien también le agradaba molestar a la gente que él consideraba inferior, se unió a la conversación.

—Tú, con esa cara redonda, y ese cabello tan rojo pareces un tomate.

A ella nunca le había gustado el tono de su cabello, lo odiaba y esos dos tocaban un punto vulnerable en ella.

Minato quien observaba, como ellos se burlaban de ella, se fue acerco para tratar de evitar alguna riña entre ellos.

El no se llevaba mucho con Fugaku y Hiashi, había tenido la oportunidad de cruzar palabras, claro si ellos eran según los nuevos genios de la aldea, pero lo que se dice amigos, no eran.

Minato pensó en que ella como la mayoría de las niñas lloraría, la veía temblar y a él no le agradaba la idea de verla llorar. Pero la acción que la pelirroja realizo, sorprendió a todos, porque ella se lanzo a golpear a los dos, que osaban ofenderla, y por muy sorprendente ellos, los dos futuros líderes de los clanes más antiguos, estaban siendo pateados por la nueva alumna, y el sonrió, ella no necesitaba su ayuda, demostraba ser lo suficiente fuerte para hacerse respetar, y de cierta forma entendía que esos dos si no era con golpes no lo comprendería.

En la parte superior de la academia todo era observado por el tercer hokage, y una sonrisa cruzo por sus labios. El tomo la decisión de que esos dos futuros líderes tomaran clases en la academia, con el fin de que convivieran como unos niños normales, el había podido a preciar la oscuridad que en sus miradas había, por eso, necesitaba que los fríos sentimientos de ellos desaparecieran y pudieran formar lazos como la amistad, o al menos dejar de ser tan frívolos y preocuparse por otras personas.

—-Creo que deberíamos detenerlos. —- comento Orochimaru, viendo la paliza que recibían los genios., el era uno de las sennin más poderosos del mundo ninja.

—-A mí me gusta la actitud de esa niña, al final de cuenta es una Uzumaki. —- dijo dé repente Tsunade, otro alumno del tercero, quien junto con sus dos compañeros, eran conocidos, como los sennin elites.

—-Asi es, es una digna Uzumaki, ella es muy especial, pertenece a la aldea del remolino y su chacra es misterioso, además creo que está bien castigarlos, nadie adulto se atreve a ponerlos en su lugar o corregirlos, porque temen las consecuencias, pero esto es entre niños, y al parecer ellos encontraron a ese alguien, que nunca les hará una reverencia. Incluso el tímido Minato está tratando de que dejar que ellos se peleen.

—-Minato es muy lindo.- — Tsunade veía al rubio con ternura. —- y en estos momentos está hablando más de lo normal.

El hokage asintió con la cabeza. Minato era un gran candidato a ser uno de los mejores ninjas, a su edad de 10 años demostraba grandes habilidades, pero después de la muerte de sus padres, el se había encerrado en su soledad, seguía siendo respetuoso, hablaba lo necesario, era muy formal, muy sincero, y ese era el problema demasiada perfección.

Necesitaba algo que hiciera salir de esa perfección y pudiera disfrutar de la vida, como el pequeño niño que es. Un gran ninja, no es aquel que domina todo tipo de ninjutsu o tiene grandes habilidades, no, un gran ninja es aquel que lucha sin darse por vencido, alguien que de sus errores aprende, pero para eso, se necesitan bases solidas, es decir, que conozcan la importancia de los sentimientos, se supone que un ninja, no debe sentir, pero el creía algo diferente, los sentimientos son importantes para nuestras vidas, sin ellos , solo seriamos armas mortales, nos perderíamos en el camino de sangre y destrucción, no, los sentimientos de amistad, compañerismo, amor, eran indispensables, para crear un cambio , en este mundo que se impregnaba, cada vez más en odio.

Dirigió el Hokage nueva mente la mirada a la victoria obtenida por la pelirroja, Kushina Uzumaki, ella seria alguien muy importante para esta aldea, y también necesitaba, conocer esos sentimientos, así podría ganar la batalla, a la gran lucha que le espera.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Minato se acerco a Kushina, vio con gran interés como los "genios" mordieron polvo.

Ella lo miro, y el tembló por la mirada recibida.

—¿son tus amigos?.- pregunto la pelirroja, al niño afeminado de su salón. — pues recógelos, y llévatelos, que aprendan buenos modales, porque no los tienen.

Minato observo como ella se encaminaba a la salida de la escuela, el voltio a ver a sus dos conocidos y suspiro con derrota, el los llevaría con Tsunade para que los sanara. Su mirada azul sin querer volteo a ver el camino que tomo la niña.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Horas más tarde, kushina Uzumaki practicaba en un campo de entrenamiento, a ella no se le daba bien el ninjutsu, y aun que su padre le decía constantemente, que a unos se les daba fácil algo y otras se les hacia fácil, todo era cuestión de practicar, y como que ella era Kushina Uzumaki, lograría los ninjutsu, aun que tenía que aceptar que los sellos de su clan eran más fácil para ella, pero por lo que sabía, a otros se les complicaba mucho.

Miro el cielo, casi deba paso a la noche, su estomago rugió, y ella suspiro, tenía que conseguir comida, el hokage le había dado un pequeño departamento y una mesada para sus gastos, tendría que aprender a administrar y ella tampoco era buena con los números, si se ponía a pensar en las cosas buenas que ella tenía, simplemente se le venía a la cabeza la astucia, y pues tendría que desarrollar esa habilidad para sobrevivir de ahora en adelante. Mirando el cielo, platico con sus papas, como solía hacerlo cuando se encontraba sola.

—hoy fue mi primer día en la escuela, y no me fue muy bien, pero no fue mi culpa, esos presumidos, me dijeron tomate y estoy segura papa, que tú ,me apoyarías en que era necesario hacerlos entender , ya sea por las malas o por la buenas que a un Uzumaki no se les insulta. Prometo ser mejor, entreno muy duro, algún día seré muy fuerte y todos me reconocerán.

Un sonido la alerto, estaba siendo observada, cuando descubrió al intruso, lo miro con odio, que tanto había escuchado, a ella no le gustaba que notaran sus momentos de debilidad.

—¿Qué haces aquí risitos?.

El la miro confundido por el sobre nombre.

—Mi nombre es Minato Namikaze.- —sonrió tímidamente.- —yo estaba entrenando en el campo de alado, y escuche voces, se me hizo extraño por que a esta hora nadie esta.

Kushina no le tomo importancia y recogió sus cosas, partió rumbo a la aldea, seguida por el rubio.

Este se sorprendió del cambio de actitud de Kushina, el pudo escuchar perfectamente las palabras de ella, y comprendió que él no era el único que sufría en soledad. Algo que durante la muerte de sus padres lo perseguía, un camino oscuro, en estos momentos el color era rojo, como el cabello que el apreciaba.

—¿Por qué me sigues ricitos?

—yo vivo por aquí, Uzumaki-san.

Ella detecto un olor, y enseguida lo persiguió.

El al darse cuenta de la reacción de la niña, su curiosidad quiso saber, porque de esa actitud, por lo que la siguió.

El destino fue el restaurante de Teuchi,

Minato nunca comería ramen nueva mente, sin acordarse de la hermosa sonrisa, y los bellos ojos de Kushina, quien comía apresuradamente cada plato de ramen.

—esto es lo mejor que he comido viejo, y mira que te lo dice una experta, ttebane.

Un caos, llego a la aldea de Konoha y muchos cambios con ella.

HASTA AQUÍ.

Para mí fue algo realmente difícil, admiro mucho la historia de Bella-scullw, para mí es muy completa, por lo que imaginarme algo diferente me costo, ya saben mi mente perversa solo piensa en cosas escandalosas XD, pero era un reto al final de cuenta, así que aquí está el primer capítulo, lo haré basado en el manga, pero aun así , después de mucho pensar, siento que existen muchos huecos y pienso llenarlos con mi imaginación.

Asi que ya saben , comenten?

Les gusto?

Sayo y que estén bien.

Sus comentarios, me iluminan la vida e inspiran a mi musa.


	2. amistades raras

NI HAO.- yo aquí reportándome publico querido. XD se que me perdí , y que prometí actualizar, pero por diversos factores que no comentare, ya que me pondría triste de nuevo, empiezo esta semana de nuevo con mis actualizaciones.

Así que me tendrán por aquí de nuevo, y tendrán que ser comprensivos conmigo, cuando me pongo a escribir no hay poder humano que me detenga. Creo estar poseída por un espíritu maligno.

Agradezco sus comentarios me hacen muy feliz, iluminan mi vida, mi día. Gracias.

_**Titulo.- LOS COLORES DEL AMOR: ROJO Y AMARILLO.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Aplicado._ _Naruto es propiedad única y exclusiva de la mente maestra: Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo sueño con ellos. T-T._

_**Rating:**__ K+_

_**Pareja:**__ Minato x Kushina. ¡Arriba mis suegros ´ttebane!_

_**0-0**_

_**RECOMENDACIÓN DEL SEXTO HOKAGE.**_

_**0-0**_

-Naruto, ¿para qué nos citaste tan temprano?.- pregunto furiosa Sakura Uchiha, recién casada.

-espero que tengas un buen motivo dobe.- Sasuke no estaba de humor por haberse levantando tan temprano.

-no te hagas el interesante Naruto y dinos ¿Por qué el de esta reunión?.- Ino, exigía respuestas.

Naruto sexto Hokage y próximamente hombre casado, miraba a todos los de su generación con una gran sonrisa.

-tengo dos noticias importantes que quería compartir con Ustedes dattebayo.- grito el rubio eufórico, se encontraba sentado en su gran oficina rodeados por sus amigos molestos, pero no les prestó atención al aura de asesino que tenían cada uno de ellos.- la primera es que Hinata ha aceptado casarse conmigo.

La chica Hyuuga miro sorprendida y con una sonrisa tonta a su novio.

Todos rolaron los ojos.

-eso iba a suceder tarde o temprano.- Neji Hyuuga miraba con irritación a su futuro pariente.- pero sucedió mas tarde.

- deja de ser problemático Naruto, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, dinos la siguiente noticia.- ha sikamaru no le hacía gracia, hacer esperar a su novia Tamari, esta de seguro lo golpearía si llegaba tarde de nuevo.

-la segunda es que Noctunals y Bella, realizaron un concurso en Fanfiction para celebrar las 100 Historias en español de la pareja de mis padres, por eso en la pagina de MinKus BN (h t t p : / / www. fanfiction. net/~minkusbn), están todas las historias que concursan. Asi que les pido como favor personal checar las historias y que voten por las que más les haya gustado. Pueden votar en el poll (encuesta) que aparecerá en esa pagina a partir del 19 y hasta el 30 de Julio, así es como se decidirá el ganador.

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron de la petición realizada, y sin más se retiraron a checar las historias del concurso centena.

**Se me ocurrió hacer ****así la publicidad al concurso centena, sé que es algo raro, pero se me ocurrió así.**

**Y si les gustan mis historias que son dos, voten por favor.**

**-LA NUERA RARITA DE KUSHINA Y MINATO.-** en esta historia kushina apuesta con Hiashi que Hinata Hyuuga caería ante el encanto Uzumaki que tendría su Hijo Naruto. Por su puesto el líder del clan Hyuuga nunca creyó posible esta unión.

**- BESANDO SAPOS.-** Minato realiza mal los sellos de invocación y termina en convertirse en un sapo. Kushina quien odia a los sapos tiene que besar a más de 100 animalitos, por salvar a Minato. ¿Cuántos sapos besarías para encontrar a tu príncipe azul?

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**SEGUNDO CAPITULO: AMISTADES RARAS**

-¡Lo que nos hizo la tomate no puede quedarse así!.- Fugaku, se presento en la mansión Hyuuga pidiendo hablar con Hiashi.

Los ojos a perlados lo miraron con desconfianza, ellos nunca habían cruzado más que las palabras necesarias.

-¿y que es lo que piensas hacer?

-sacarla de konoha, ¿es que para ti no fue suficiente humillación lo que nos hizo?.- grito Fugaku

-si lo fue, por lo mismo no quiero hablar más del tema, mira que tardamos una semana recuperándonos de los golpes.

-entonces te propongo una alianza en contra de la Habanera Sangrienta, para desterrarla de konoha.

El uchiha y Hyuuga se estrecharon las manos, en todo el tiempo que Konoha existía , estos clanes nunca se habían llevado, pero ahora estaban unidos con un mismo objetivo, quitar a la pelirroja del camino.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Mikoto por petición de Fugaku quien era su prometido, empezó a entablar amistad con la niña rojiza.

Hana quien se encontraba prometida con Hiashi, también fue obligada a llevarse con la niña rojiza.

Todo era un complot para poder tener cerca al enemigo y vencerlo. Algún punto débil debía de tener.

Por lo poco que sabían la chica Uzumaki alias la Habanera Sangrienta, vivía en un pequeño apartamento, la corrieron de la mansión del Hokage, porque era demasiado traviesa, para un lugar tan tranquilo.

Ya llevaba en Konoha tres meses, en donde se habían declarado la guerra.

Los bandos eran dos.

Fu-baka y ojitos .- esos eran los nombres por los que los herederos de clanes tan importantes eran conocidos.

La Habanera sangrienta, la bipolar, la rarita, la copia y ricitos de oro, formaban el otro bando.- esos eran los nombres por los que Kushina era conocida, Mikoto por su problema con su temperamento, Hana por su tartamudeo y desmayos, Hizashi por ser el hermano gemelo de Hiashi y por último Minato, quien por su cabellera dorada y perfectamente acomodada, kushina lo bautizo así.

También sabía que la Habanera entrenaba todas las tardes con Minato, quien le enseñaba diversos Ninjutsu y ella técnicas de sellado. Después se dirigían a comer ramen, pagado por ricitos y este últimamente sonreía mas, sus ojos azules brillaban, y platicaba mas.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

-¿no tienes por qué ser perfecto ttebane?.- chillo la pelirroja a ricitos.

-¿a qué te refieres?.- pregunto minato tomando aliento, hace alrededor de dos meses que había logrado convencer a kushina para que le enseñara técnicas de sellos y él le enseñaría los ninjutsu que tanto trabajo le costaba, pero al ver que para ella no era suficiente, agrego a su oferta tres platos de ramen. Así es como termino por convencerla.

Los ojos violetas lo miraron furiosa.

-a que no tienes que hacerlo a la primera, eres un genio, sabes mucho, pero necesitas tomarte las cosas a la ligera, el sello que te estoy enseñando es difícil, y es comprensible que aun no lo domines después de dos meses, yo estoy acostumbrada desde muy pequeña, mi familia es especial, así que por eso soy mejor que tú en esto, así como tú eres mejor en otras técnicas, mi padre decía _" a unos se les da bien algo, y a otros no", _así que descansa, mañana continuaremos.

Ella lo dejo ahí solo y se perdió del campo numero 10.

Y Minato sonrió, se tiro por completo en el pasto y dirigió su mirada al cielo naranja, ya estaba próximo a anochecer y comprendió perfectamente las palabras de Kushina.

Perfecto…

El trataba de ser tan perfecto como su madre y padre hubieran querido, pero tenía razón la pelirroja al recordarle que nadie podía ser perfecto, si él se tomara las cosas más tranquilamente, no sintiera esa presión hacia sí mismo y tal vez pudiera ser el imperfecto minato, un simple niño de doce años.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

-¡estoy aburrida!.- grito kushina al grupo de ninjas ahí presentes, los cuales eran los dos bandos en guerra, ellos la miraron con atención.- se me ocurre algo.- la mirada violeta volteo a verlos a todos.- que les parece una misión de rango S.

-no podemos a un hacer misiones de ese rango.- ojitos hablo con su mirada fría a perlada.- ni siquiera hemos salido de la academia.

-¿es que no están aburridos de esta disque "prueba de misión" ?.- chillo kushina

Los seis niños la miraron y simplemente asintieron.

Entonces la sonrisa deslumbrante preocupo al grupo de ahí presente.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?.- pregunto Fu-baka, era mejor cualquier cosa a seguir persiguiendo un gato que no quería ser atrapado.

-Misión S, pintar la cara de los Hokages con pintura que brilla por el sol.

Todos se sorprendieron de la a saña que quería realizar la pelirroja.

-¿estás de broma verdad?.- mikoto hablo seriamente.- hay muchos ambus alrededor de ese perímetro, es algo imposible lo que quieres hacer.

-no existen imposible.- grito kushina, llamando la atención de todos.- todos nosotros somos los mejores de la academia, tenemos a dos futuros líderes de clanes poderosos, el genio ricitos que nace cada 10 años, las dos mejores prometidas y mejores en ninjutsu, la copia que puede resolver muy bien las estrategias y por último la mejor en técnica de sellado. Somos todos capaces de hacer lo imposible, juntos.

Dejo que el grupo de niños apreciara las palabras dichas por ellas, todos se miraban entre sí, pero nadie se atrevía dar el siguiente paso.

-¿Qué hay que hacer?.- pregunto Fu-baka quien tomaría esta oportunidad para deshacerse por fin de la pelirroja.

Hiashi se dio cuenta de la mirada de Fugaku y comprendió que era la oportunidad que tanto habían buscado en todo este año.

-bueno, necesitaremos pinturas, distracción en ese perímetro.

- al ver que lo aremos, mínimo tendríamos de tiempo 5 minutos.- hablo Hizashi calculando el tiempo que tendrían si es que lograban distraer a los ambus.

-yo distraeré a los ambus.- Minato tenía la cara de terminación.- no creo que tenga mucho tiempo, pero si soy capaz de darte los 5 Minutos.

-Hiashi, Fugaku y tu, pintaran las caras mientras que nosotros tres vigilamos.- Mikoto se encontraba emocionada por realizar algo diferente.

-¡de acuerdo ttebane!, comencemos con la misión.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Minato utilizo la técnica de sellado para realizar diversas explosiones que llamo la atención de los ambus.

Mikoto escucho las explosiones y supo que era el momento de actuar.

Hana, Hiashi y Hizashi utilizaron su técnica de visión y aseguraron el perímetro, en tiempo record.

Fugaku y Kushina empezaron a pintar las caras de formas graciosas, bigotes, barbas, cejas de colores, Hiashi se les unió. Cada uno tomo un Hokage, Fu-baka tomo al primero, Kushina al segundo hokage y Hiashi al tercero.

-¡ya vienen!.- grito Hana quien tenía activado su técnica de visión , se había dado cuenta que los ambus ya venían.

A gran velocidad todos se unieron para recoger las pinturas y salir del lugar ileso.

Desde a una distancia prudente los niños, se reían libremente al notar el éxito de la misión, algo que nunca se había visto en toda la historia de Konoha.

-¡lo ven!, se los dije ttebane, somos los mejores.

Y aun a pesar de las diferencias que existían entre ellos tuvieron que reconocer que la chica rojiza tenía razón, juntos formaron un gran equipo, desde aquí se podía apreciar las caras de los hokages pintadas.

Nunca se habían sentido tan libres, nada de clanes, nada de perfecciones, simplemente niños con el fin de molestar a los adultos.

Un lazo de amistad realmente muy raro.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-Hokage.- dijo un ninja ambu entrando repentinamente a la oficina del tercero.- han cometido el sacrilegio de pintar las caras de los Hokages, tenemos sospechas de que la niña del remolino es la culpable, junto con otros niños que fueron atrapados cerca del lugar, los tenemos a fuera para que usted los interroguen.

-Hazlos pasar.- la mirada del tercero se concentro en los siete niños que entraban a su oficina y con toda la calma del mundo hablo.- quien es el culpable y no me digan que ninguno de ustedes por qué no lo creeré.- nadie dijo nada.- mandare a llamar a los clanes, ustedes dos como lideres no pueden andar cometiendo este tipo de travesuras, Minato no tendrás acceso a la biblioteca de este edificio, y Hana , Mikoto y Hizashi su clan se encargara del castigo apropiado, Kushina tu….

-fui yo ttebane.- la voz sincera y fuerte de la pelirroja sorprendió a todos, ella los había puesto ahí y ella los sacaría.- yo lo planee todo, es mi culpa, ninguno de ellos hizo nada.- sintió como minato le agarraba la mano y ella se la apretó, no dejaría que el ricitos confesara, ella en si era la culpable.

-si lo que dices es cierto, tendré que expulsarte de Konoha.- las palabras frías del Hokage hicieron temblar a kushina, pero ella no se intimidaría.

-si fui yo.- y apretó a un mas la mano de ricitos.

-nadie tiene más que decir. Si no hablan ella será condenada.

Minato quería hablar, pero sabía que ella no lo vería bien, se encontraba entre la espada y la pared.

Hiashi y Fugaku, el éxito les supo amargo, ellos querían que ella se fuera pero en estos momentos cuando la veían tan decidida a defenderlos, se cuestionaban de que era lo mejor.

Mikoto, Hana y Hizashi, quienes en un principio fueron obligados por sus prometidos y hermano a entablar amistad con la pelirroja, la habían llegado a apreciar, apretaron sus puños.

-soy la única responsable.

-entonces tu castigo será…

-nosotros ayudamos.- gritaron en coro los seis niños ahí presentes

-la uzumaki no hubiera logrado sola realizar tal azaña.- dijo cruzado de brazos Fugaku.

- se necesita muchas habilidades para lograrlo en un tiempo tan corto.- declaro Hiashi.

-yo distraje a los ambus con una técnica de sellado, y me enorgullece decirle que no me arrepiento de mis actos.- Minato abrazo instintivamente a Kushina, esta ni siquiera lo noto.

Kushina se sentía, rara, extraña, ellos no se llevaban muy bien con ella, y sin embargo estaban asumiendo su parte como si fuera algo glorioso lo que hicieron, _**amistad,**_ fue la palabra que se le vino a la mente, ellos estaban actuando como verdaderos amigos, ella estaba emocionada aun que nunca lo digiera, le gustaba sentir que empezaba a encajar en konoha.

El Hokage los miro fijamente, sorprendido de la amistad y compañerismo con los que ellos la defendían y sonrió internamente. Esto era lo que necesitaban, ellos se necesitaban mutuamente para mitigar la soledad, la falta de amor, quitar los prejuicios y empezar a interesarse por los demás.

-veo con gran satisfacción que son una nueva generación mejor que otras que he visto, confió plenamente que el cambio sea poco a poco.- ninguno de los niños entendía las palabras dichas por él, pero no importaba, los resultados era lo importante.- como castigo tendrán que limpiar lo que ensuciaron y tendrán que hacer labor social. Pueden retirarse.

No esperaron nada más y desaparecieron del lugar.

El día acabo y ellos entre risas y agua terminaron comportándose como unos críos limpiando las caras de los Hokages.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Una extraña amistad a partir de ese momento se formo, ahora eran los imparables, los sietes, si alguna travesura se realizaba era el grupo de genios quien la hacía, la culpable ante todos Kushina, pero la verdad es que entre todos eran quienes tramaban y hacían todo tipo de cosas.

_**HASTA AQUÍ.-**_

_**Si me salió raro, lo sé.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**Sayo nos leemos y que estén bien.**_

_**Espero con ansias sus comentarios, me iluminan la vida y me hacen sumamente feliz. **_


End file.
